What a Father Wouldn't Do
by FallenProphet33
Summary: They say there is nothing a father wouldn't do for their kids. That is put to the test when a pantheon of gods and monster of all shapes and sizes come after his children. You will see the true extent of what a father would do especially when he is a ninja.


**What A Father Wouldn't Do?**

 **Chapter 1:**

"Discussion people"

' _Thoughts people'_

"Technique or Justu"

" **Discussion demon or gods"**

' _ **Thoughts demon or gods'**_

* * *

Orange slit eyes and the glowing yellow cloak that once held the form of a giant fox fade away revealing their true form. A teen of sixteen years was left in the astral fox's head previous spot. The falling body belonged to one Naruto Uzumaki. His blonde spikey mane was held out of his face by a black forehead protector. The piece of metal had a leaf symbol engraved at its center. His rounded face was set in a frown forcing the six lines on his cheeks to match his expression.

Naruto's normal orange and black jump suit had seen better days, his sleeves on both pants and shirt were frayed, shortening them by a few inches. The jacket at some point had been sliced open revealing the mesh shirt underneath.

Ocean blue eyes were transfixed on the purple dragon tipped chain that barely missed him. while outwardly focused on the chain, a conversation was going on in his mind between himself and his tenant. ' _What happened Kurama?'_ Naruto's internal question portrayed both his confusion and panic at his loss of power.

A reply came from a deep loud voice inside his head _**'We reach the limit of how long we can stay synced... And for the best as far as I can see.'**_ the words of Kurama brought his host's eyes to other Biju and their predicament. _**'That blasted Uchiha is just as powerful as I remember. He will reseal all of us if we don't do something.'**_ Naruto nodded at his tenant's statement seeing the other tailed beast struggle against the chains.

Hearing the motion of a large amount of sand Naruto looked towards the Shukaku. He saw the large sand colored tanuki struggling against his bindings. But, he could also make out the form of Gaara struggling to stop the sealing of said beast. Gaara has fair skin, green eyes, and short red hair. He has no distinctive pupils or eyebrows. Around his eyes are black rings surrounding his entire eye. On his forehead, the kanji for "love" was carved on the left side. The parting in his hair allow it to be constantly seen. Gaara wears a long-sleeved crimson shirt with a matching full-length pants. Over the shirt, a light brown Suna Jonin vest adding extra protection while also used to carry his gourd.

By the time, he had fully registered the whole situation he was in a crouch on the ground. His distracted state was going to cost him greatly as the chain meant for the nine-tails recovered moving towards its new target.

' _ **Move Naruto!'**_

Kurama's yell came too late as the astral chain pierced his body. Looking down Naruto saw the chain had entered his body but had not caused any external damage. But he could tell something was wrong when he felt himself being pulled into his mindscape. Not long after the initial pull he appeared before a giant opening with an equally giant fox sitting in the water before him.

The fox was none other than Kurama the nine tailed Biju. He had a rustic orange coat with distinct black markings around his eyes going into his inner ear. The normally slit ruby eyes were closed tightly.

"What happened Kurama?" Naruto asked the beast before him.

Growling deep in his throat the kitsune spoke up. **"You got distracted and now we have a bigger problem to deal with, than us falling out of sync. So do me a favor and shut up while I gather enough chakra for us to return to the fight."** Kurama moved into a seated meditation pose no doubt trying to gather the energy to reenter their cloaked form.

Naruto was about to speak when he noticed his partners ear twitch. The quietness of the mindscape allowed him to hear a slowly growing noise. As it grew closer he could tell it was the rattling of chains. Naruto turned around looking at the other end of the mindscape where the small hallways that leads to the main part of mindscape sat. he noticed that it wasn't lit and the water coming from the hallways was agitated coming out in waves.

Narrowing his eyes, he could see a purple glow slowly growing in size allowing with the sound. Biting down a curse he realized what it was.

Unconsciously he began to focus his chakra into his legs. The chakra in his legs continue to build until it felt like it was going explode, then he let it. Turning all that power into forward movement. His speed was increased the longer he ran trying to get to the opening before the sealing chains made it into the corridor.

Unfortunately, he only made three fourths of the way before the single purple dragon head made its presence known. Naruto was seconds from forming a Rasengan to grind the invader into dust.

Blue eyes widen in horror and disbelief. The horror was because of the single chain multiplying into close to a hundred writhing chains all moving in the same direction. Disbelief as he wondered where all his devils luck went. But his battle honed instincts screamed at him to perform his best and first mastered technique. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" the corridor was filled with a familiar white smoke escaping out of the smoke was nearly a hundred Narutos with similar glowing blue balls in their hand.

The two armies clashed and seemed to be at a standstill as the Rasengans holding off the dragon tipped chains. Simultaneously all the clones and original roared and the room glowed with the increase size of their attacks.

Naruto smirked as he felt the chain he was struggling against buckle under the force of his Rasengan. He also could see the rest of his clones also force the chains down. But it only lasted a few seconds as the chains once again multiplied moving around their obstacles a few choosing to go through the clone if the white smoke was anything to go by. _'No, no, no, No, NOO!'_ Naruto yell internally. Frustrated and complete lost on what to do now. He releases his technique allowing the chain to continue its path towards Kurama. His hands fisted his hair in frustration seeing both his friends impending capture and his resulting death. But, an idea appeared in his mind. A stupid idea, one only Naruto Uzumaki would come up with. And he quickly put it into action.

Kurama could hear the chains growing closer but had faith in his "friend" so he continued his work gathering enough energy to put the two of them back into the fight. However, he heard Naruto whisper something to him.

"Sorry, Kurama. It's just for a little bit."

" **What are you talking abou-"** the words were cut off as very familiar golden bars begun to materialize in front of him. he could feel the seal tightening up restraining him. he felt betrayed. As his freedom, what little of it he had leave him. Before those thoughts could fester he narrowed his eyes at Naruto and saw him running at the bars a frantic look in his eyes.

Looking back towards the chain he saw most of them bounce off the still closing gates but then redirect themselves to the center that was still open. A few were entering the slight opening left in between the bars. Cursing the nine-tailed fox was already trying to move further into the cage to avoid the chains. They were closing in. If Kurama was being honest he was about to accept his fate. A snort escaped his muzzle at his thought process. Not believing he was giving up especial with who his current container is. But like everything else today it was not meant to be.

A flash of shinning yellow light appeared in the path of chains. Its brightness caused him to close his eyes temporarily. He noticed the mindscape had grown silent the clattering of chains was no longer present. Focusing back on the new source of light confusion came with realization of what the source was, more like who the source was.

" **Naruto…"** Kurama mumbled.

Naruto in his normal act first think later had accessed the chakra he had taken from his tenant before he entered the war to give him the speed to intercept the chain. His golden form was there in an instant.

Something neither Naruto or Kurama took into account was that the chakra mode he entered was made up of mostly kyuubi's chakra. And the chains objective is to capture and take kyuubi's chakra. So instead of treating Naruto like an obstacle, like before. He became a target.

Believing their mission was done the sealing chains wrapped themselves securely around different points on his body and begun to retreat from the cage.

"Hey! What are you doing let me go!" Naruto demands were ignored as he was being pulled at an alarming pace away from Kurama and the seal.

" **Naruto, you idiot. They are after my chakra and, you are covered in it. Stop using my chakra."** Kurama roared sounding more agitated than angry.

Naruto face went through a myriad of emotions. Having shut his eyes to concentrate on turning off his chakra cloak, they shot open Kurama not needing his emotion sensing abilities to tell the boy was panicking. The tailed beast understood why with two simple words.

"I can't."

With that said Naruto was dragged out of the mindscape fighting his binds the whole time. Kurama sat behind his sealed cage once again, his thought on his partner who had essential taken his place as a target of those damn chains. And, he was powerless to do anything as the only human he partially respected had taken his place. The mighty nine-tailed fox curled in on himself laying his giant head over his crossed paws before closing his eyes.

* * *

Gaara could only watch as eight of the nine Biju were taken and sealed once again into the Gedo mazou. His initial shock at the events that ended when his situational awareness kicked into full gear. Teal pupiless eyes followed the only remaining chain as it remained motionless fixed firmly to its target.

Just as the Godaime kazekage was moving to his friend the chains stillness ended. The clanking was the first sign before they begun to retract at a speed he hadn't seen before.

Naruto's mouth flew open in a silent scream only for the blue of his eyes to bleed a crimson. The black of his eye narrowed into a vulpine slit. That's when red chakra began to form a layer around the blonde's entire body. The pace of the chains removal increased once again, only for the tip to appear a second later. In the teeth of the dragon shaped tip was an enormous ball of red chakra that continued to grow in size as it moved further from Naruto. After what seemed like hours the ball stopped growing and the red aura around Naruto disappeared altogether and his form went limp, falling face first in the dirt.

"Naruto!" Gaara yelled, his sand already moving him towards his downed friend. He ignored the mad cackling of Madara Uchiha.

He was there in no time. Crouching beside his friend he turned Naruto over in hopes of seeing some signs of life. He notices the widen whisker like markings. And the sharpen canines but he pushed that to the back of his mind. He continued to call his name lightly shake him. he stopped when a groan was heard. The breathes he heard were ragged and weak. But, they carried words that barely made sense.

"Fourth… Hokage…Seal…Save." Gaara could managed to put together what he meant, but he pauses looking at his friends lidded eyes and saw red. The sand that carried Gaara to Naruto, once again surrounded the two then lifted them up. The two move towards where they believed the fourth Hokage still was.

Gaara continued to pick up speed fearing the worst for his friend. The further he got from Madara and the resurrect second Hokage the louder the noise of battle grew. Cresting over a destroyed mountain he was able to see the remnants of the shinobi alliance fighting another foe that seemed to have great control over the Mokuton kekkai genkai. But that wasn't important. Finding one Tsunade Senju to prolong Naruto's life was.

His trained eyes scanned the shinobi and kunoichi that covered the terrain looking for his fellow kage. Discerning between the different people proved difficult because the majority of them had a chakra cloak surrounding them as a sign of their protection.

"There." Gaara noticed a pink head of hair and moved towards it. Knowing full well who it belonged to.

Sakura Haruno was a sixteen-year woman with shoulder length pink hair and vibrant green eyes. She had on the typical leaf chunnin outfit. It consisted of a green flak jacket over long sleeved pants and shirt both a dark blue in color. Much like everyone else around her she had a fox like cloak surrounding her body.

She looked up at the form of the Kazekage seeing the urgency in both his eyes and body language. She knew something was wrong. She blinked seeing a head of blonde hair laying on the bed of sand not moving.

Sakura hoped aboard to get a better look. And what she saw scared her to her core. "Naruto!" the pinkette yelled displaying her turmoil.

Her eyes shift from Naruto to Gaara for answers but he shook his head. "There is no time to talk!" Gaara told Sakura before bringing his attention to Tsunade. "Hokage come with us. Naruto has to recover on the way."

Tsunade Senju shook her head before explaining she was in no condition to use medical ninjutsu. She told Sakura to go with him and for the two of them to hurry. Gaara began to move before the rest of the alliance could piece together that Naruto was down and their moral could drop even lower.

Gaara willed his sand to move faster while keeping it steady as Sakura began performing medical ninjutsu on Naruto.

she then noticed something odd. The cloak she had been sporting up until now was fading. _'The Kyuubi's chakra is fading… No its moving.'_ The red cloud moved towards the markings on the unconscious blondes' stomach. She glimpsed back to the distancing battlefield and notice the fading red glow.

Sakura thoughts caused her to pause in her attempts to save Naruto. Her lack of motion didn't go unnoticed by Gaara as he turned to her yelling. "Get a hold of yourself! Keep Naruto alive." She ignored the edge in his voice considering the circumstance called for such directness.

"But medical chakra isn't working and his heart beat is continuing to slow."

"that's because they extracted the biju. All jinchūriki die once there biju is removed. But there is a way to save him." his head turned back forward before he continued. "that's why we need to get there fast."

She looked at him confused _'what could possible save him in his current state.'_ Sakura spoke her mind with one word. "Where?"

Gaara explained the few words he got out of Naruto before he fell into complete unconsciousness. And, then explained his theory on what Naruto meant. Fully understanding the situation, she went back to work. Sakura formed a chakra scalpel and sliced along his side below his ribs, before inserting her hand and pumping his heart manually.

"Im speeding up! Just keep him alive!" Sakura didn't even nod she just worked.

* * *

In a crater the furthest away from most of the fighting there were three individuals eyeing each other waiting from one of them to make a move. Two of them stood side by side the prized techniques proudly on display. On the left was the fourth Hokage of Konoha Minato Namikaze.

Minato much like his son has bright blue eyes and spiky blond hair. He has jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. He is wearing a standard Konoha uniform with two bands on either of his sleeves, a green flak jacket, blue forehead protector, and blue sandals. With a short-sleeved long white haori over his normal attire, closed in the front by a thin, orange rope. The haori was decorated by red flame-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for "Fourth Hokage" written vertically down the back currently he only had one arm and black sclera signifying his edo tensei form.

In his only remaining hand was a basketball size Rasengan ready to strike. The orb of rotating chakra glowed a light blue, its light was nearly overwhelmed by the crackling bolts of light covering his remaining loyal student's hand.

Beside him is one Kakashi Hatake. His gravity deifying silver hair was his defining characteristics. He wore a normal jonin uniform of a konoha shinobi. His mismatch eyes locked securely on his traitorous ex-teammate Obito Uchiha.

Kakashi and Minato were about to renew the attack but Minato was stopped when his tenant had contacted him expressing his need to activate his sensing abilities. Doing so caused an instant negative reaction as the two having realized that the kyuubi was extracted from Naruto and more than like he was dying.

On queue Three people arrived Gaara, Sakura and a barely alive Naruto. Minato turned transfixed on his son's face. Flashes of his wifes face after the kyuubi was extracted from her overlaid themselves with his son's. he was brought out of his thoughts when Kakashi asked what was happened.

"They extracted the Kyuubi from him. And at this rate he will not make it." Sakura informed her sensei of the situation While Minato just continued to look at his son.

Gaara spoke next looking directly at the fourth Hokage. "Naruto managed to say something about your kyuubi before he pasted out. Is it possible to transfer your half to him?"

Minato then understood what was need of him. "Kakashi I leave him to you." Receiving a nod, he turned back to his son his single hand began to flow through hands signs before placing his palm face down on Naruto's bare chest. He made a noise signifying his confusion a second or two after making contact with his son's seal.

"Lord Fourth?"

He focused his chakra more intensly and Naruto's seal appeared. "His seal is intact… Its locked tight. That makes no sense. He was sync with the Kyuubi not to long ago." Minato continued to mumble to himself as his mind began to run through theories.

Sakura was still trying to keep Naruto alive and could feel him fading. "He is fading. Whatever you have to do it needs to be done now." The pinkette looked at her friend's father then back to Naruto hoping he could do something.

"Right." His fingers glowed then turned clockwise. And seal changed slightly Sakura noticed the change but couldn't tell what it meant. But, the familiar red chakra that began to leave the resurrect Kage's body told her the transfer had begun.

A black shadowy figure emerged from the ground closest to Naruto and Minato stealing the other half of Kyuubi and disappeared into the ground. Not long after that Madara Uchiha third jinchūriki of the juubi arrived. Shit had official hit the fan. And all members of the shinobi alliance present prepared themselves for the fight of their lives.

* * *

Kurama could feel the seal open once again but choose not to move as his partner was no longer there. His tails swayed slowly in the water making gentle ripples that continued to move towards the ends of the seal. He could feel his chakra moving on instinct to heal Naruto's body.

His eyes scrunched trying to keep the light that appear in the mindscape from reaching his eyes. His mopping kept him from wondering where the light came from. But he couldn't ignore the voice and words that entered his ears.

"Well this is interesting." The voice was aged and powerful. It was also a voice Kurama hadn't heard in a very long time.

Giant red eyes opened and swiveled towards the source then widen. His whole form rose to its true height seeing who floated above the water before him.

Floating there with his legs crossed was a tall and pale-skinned man, who had deep wrinkles and a strong jawline. He had spiky, shoulder-length, pale-red hair, with a chin-length, braided lock hanging in front of his left ear. He also sported a goatee, which tapered down to his waist. The man had a pair of horn-like protrusions extending from either side of his forehead. He also had a red Rinnegan-like marking in the center of his forehead. His eyes were the unique metallic purple with multiple concentric circles signifying his rinnegan. His outfit was a white full-length kimono with a pattern of six black magatama around a high collar, beneath which, he wore a necklace which was also made up of six black magatama. On the back of his kimono was a larger, black Rinnegan marking with a pattern of nine magatama arranged in three rows of three beneath it.

But to Kurama and the other bijuu he was Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki their creator and father.

"Old man?"

A chuckle came from Hagoromo. "Hello to you too Kurama. I must say I didn't expect you to be here." He paused closing his ringed eyes. A ripple went through the entirety of the mindscape emphasized by the small wave it caused. "And, without young Naruto." Purple eyes once again lock with his eldest "son".

Kurama explained what happened earlier and why he is still here. The explanation took a bit but after it was done silence prevailed.

"I see… Then I guess it is up to you and your siblings to finish this war I started."

He was interrupted by Kurama. "What do you mean me and my siblings I am the only one left. Even my yin half was captured. And how did you start this war. You died centuries ago." His question came back to back but one was immediately answered.

Beside him the water rippled and a sandy hand took shape before pulling the still forming body of Shukaku out of the water. It was followed by the remaining tailed beast pulling themselves out of the water. Kurama was stunned then confused when he felt part of his yin chakra come back to him. Shukaku was the first to speak. "What do you mean you started this war Oldman?"

"Maybe if you shut up he would tell us." Kurama growled out towards his younger brother. Shukaku in turned was about to shout back but was stopped when they felt their father release some of his power.

Closing his eyes Hagoromo had to hold back the disappointed sigh he wanted to let out. "The reason I say I started this war is due to my decision of successor."

"Your sons?" Matatabi

The only human present nodded at the flaming cat. "If you recall choosing Asura started a war between Indra and himself. What you probably don't know is that my sons' chakra appears every so often within one of their descendant. This keeps the cycle going and has led to the near extinction of both their clans." The sage of six paths paused taking a deep breath before continuing. "You all are familiar with the last two incarnations of my sons. Hashirama Senju and Naruto Uzumaki were the reincarnations of Asura. While Madara Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha were Indra's reincarnations."

Everyone heard muttering from Kurama. "Stupid pink eyed humans and their tree hugging friends."

Hagoromo looked at the bijuu as they laughed at Kurama attitude.

"Thanks for the history lesson Old Man but how are we supposed to end this war when Most of our chakra is sealed, and Naruto isn't here to use his body?" locking eyes with Hagoromo Kurama stared him down waiting for answer from the sage.

Hagoromo wasn't caught off guard by the question. If he was honest he had been working on what to do with that particular problem since he arrives in the mindscape and, he had come up with an idea. "You along with your brothers and sisters will use Naruto's body and join the fight once again. But with a little help from me. While you all battle Madara, I will see if I can contact Naruto." He lifts hand up in the air a glowing yellow circle formed on his palm. The bijuu then placed their hands-on top of his.

* * *

"Ughhh… What happen?" blue eyes open but saw nothing. Their owner blinked once, twice, then a third time finally the blurrily blackness was replaced by stars and a moon so close he swore he could reach out and touch it.

Using his elbows, he lifted up his upper body to look at his surroundings. He sat in a crater a couple miles wide, at its center was a single tree. Staring at the tree he realize it was the tallest tree he had ever seen it rivaled the tree Obito summoned. But it looked different, it resembled a normal tree rather than a flower that formed in the middle of the battle field. _'Even the trees around Konoha aren't that tall…Where is everyone?'_ his question was prompted by the silence that filled the crater. The tree being the only thing in the crater he moved to it hoping to find people and, to indulge in his curiosity, he moved closer to the tree.

Naruto stared amazed at the stars and moon in the sky. He had never seen it so big or so many stars in the sky. "Wow! Where did all these stars come from?" he spun around taking everything in.

Naruto continue his trek towards the tree hoping it would have clues to where he was. finally, he had made it to the base of one of the giant roots holding the tree in place.

Pausing to prepare himself for whatever was here. Not long ago he had begun to feel someone's chakra flowing all around the tree. "It feels like I am seeing the Juubi for the first time." he touched the root and was forced to his knees when a massive amount of chakra surged into his body. Yanking his hand off as if he was burned he looked at the tree in shock, it took a second before he could pull himself back up. Continuing his travel around the base of the tree, careful not to touch it once again.

That's when he saw it. "It's Hollow?" Naruto asked to the air wondering how such a big tree could be hollowed out and still standing.

Naruto wasn't sure where he was but as he walked deeper and deeper into the tree he realized he was in some type of seal. Having spent a majority of the past couple of days entering his own he could tell that much about his surroundings.

His foot halted feeling a different surface than the bark and roots that covered the opening floor. Tentatively taking another step he discovered that it was now dirt under him. He shrugged his shoulders unconcerned. As he continued deeper instead of the pressure increasing, it lessened. His surprised didn't end there. Cause as he enters the center most area of the tree he found a small compound.

The architecture of the building reminded him of the Hyuga clan compound but on a smaller scale. The court yard was barren having nothing but dirt and the wooden pillars holding up the main parts of the structure. The compounds roof was covered in green tiles while a gold trim lined the edges. "What is this doing in here?" Naruto once again asked the air. But he receives a response.

"I live here, there for this is my home. I do wonder how you come to be here?" a melodious voice echoed from the main area of the compound.

Naruto turned towards the voice startled that it seemed to come from someone he couldn't see. In his panicked state a Rasengan was formed in his hand. Which shocked Naruto due to it's abnormally large size. It's usually baseball size had grown to something closer to a beach ball. _'I didn't do that. My chakra control is fine why is it so big?'_

His attention was diverted towards the source of the voice once again as a hum echoed quietly throughout the hollowed tree. "So, this is what my chakra is being used for…It seems Hagoromo's teachings gave humans new methods to wage war. He was foolish to believe they would change." The voice sounded disappointed and partially angered.

"What do you mean your chakra. And show yourself stop hiding, you coward." Naruto yelled angered by her comments about his chakra. Since he didn't know the location of the voice he spun in a circle as intimidating as possible.

"I say mine because all chakra originated from me."

Soft footsteps came from the slowly illuminating main area. Naruto turned towards them and the spinning Rasengan dispersed into wisps of chakra that faded into the surrounding air. "M-mom?"

Standing before him was a beautiful woman whose attire definitely reinforced her regal status. She wore a full length white kimono with a black trim, matching the line of magatama embroidered along the front. Slightly elongated nails were visible from underneath her sleeves. The woman's complexation had a flawless. What cause Naruto to confuse the figure with his own mother was her calf length straight crimson hair and rounded face, reminiscent of Naruto's mother.

But the comparison ended when he saw her eyes. The byakugan that was present in both of her eyes were more white than the lavender of one his friends. Along with the slit in the middle of her forehead that appeared to be a third eye.

The woman slightly turned her head not understanding why this person referred to her as mom. "I am not your mother." She continued to observe him closely.

"Hehe. Sorry it's just my mom had the same color hair and, it was dark and you look similar from a distance. Who are you?" Naruto had closed his eyes giving her a sheepish grin while scratching the back of his head.

"You have not given your name. So, I will not return the favor."

"Oh… I am Naruto Uzumaki. Now can I get your name and, how did I get here?"

She moved away from enter the main room of the compound that was fully lit now. "I am Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. The progenitor of chakra. As for how you arrived here, I believe you walked." She sat seiza in the middle of the room, her pupil-less eyes closed causing a gentle expression to develop on her face.

"I know I walked here! I mean where here is? And, what does progenitor mean?"

Kaguya remained silent using her proximity to this "Naruto" to figure out what exactly he is and how he got here. She had deduced that he was a soul that had been attached to some of here returning chakra. But more importantly the soul felt so similar to her child Hagoromo. But it was so faint that he could only be distant relative.

Her inner dissection of Naruto ended when he continued to ask his question to get a rise and hopefully an answer to them. "I mean, I am the first holder of chakra and it all originally belonged to me. Does that answer your question child?"

For some reason, Naruto didn't feel offended by being called child. It probably had something to do with her own thought process. _'She was the first holder of chakra. That explains why there is so much chakra here.'_ Naruto eyes finished observing the surroundings once again. "If that is true you must be incredibly strong. But, doesn't explain how either of us are here." He regretted the last statement.

Her face twisted in pain and rage. She spoke to him in a measured tone, Kaguya began to explain the way the world worked when she still walked the earth. Naruto quickly noticed the similarities between both her time and his. But her regal like attitude seemed to fracture as she continued. Kaguya story continued explaining the god tree and the forbidden fruit. Then her betrayal by her two sons.

Naruto sat and listened to Kaguya explain everything and he found himself agreeing with her dream of peace but the way she went about it rubbed him wrong. of course, he didn't think right now would be a good time to mention it. Naruto was about to counter her way of peace but he noticed something happening to her.

Kaguya hadn't moved a muscle outside of those on her face. But her appearance begun to change, if he was honest it might have been happening for a while. He was so engrossed her tale he wasn't observing his surroundings. Her long red hair that lay sprawled on the ground began to lighten. He would have thought she was aging due to the snow white it had become but her skin remained the same as before.

He fell back as two bone like structure shot from her skull. _'Now I understand why she was called a rabbit.'_

The woman stood to her full height and flexed her power making the area over bearing for even for Naruto. Finally getting his bearings he could see she had begun to float upwards. "Where are, you going?!" Naruto yelled at her retreating form.

the goddess slightly declined her head towards him. "To take back my nursey." She turned back to the top of the hollowed-out tree continuing her accent.

"Fighting isn't the way. It only leads to more fighting. And continues the cycle." He revoked her statement with his own trying to change her mind.

"There is no other way child."

"Like hell there isn't." Naruto roared as he hopped onto the top of the building then the inner wall of the tree only to scream when he made contact with the tree once again. the influx of chakra was even more concentrated than before. He fell towards the roof then tumbled to the floor. Regaining enough of his senses to hear her give him one more parting reply.

"You will remain here."

Time flew by faster than Naruto could even understand. Not long after Kaguya left he tried to leave the tree through the same tunnel he entered but, it had sealed itself. Not wanting to touch the tree itself again he formed a Rasengan and prepared to grind a hole through it. However, the second the ball of chakra made contact with the tree it seemed to absorb more chakra causing the ball to destabilize, and implode launching himself into the main area of the tree once again.

Getting his baring took longer than the previous times because there were images flashing in his mind. It felt as if a shadow clone had sent its memories back but he knew it wasn't anything he was doing.

Sorting through them proved difficult. But he managed to make out some of the images. Most of them were of himself with what looked like his Bijuu cloak and Sasuke with the rinnegan fighting someone. Naruto tried to make sense out of all the new images in his head.

"This makes no sense… How am I in here and out there? When did the Teme get the rinnegan." Going over the images again in his head paying closer attention to himself. He noticed something he had just over looked. "My eyes are red and slitted… Its Kurama! That fuzzy bastard is getting his butt kicked in my body." His monologue finally bearing fruit resulted in an outburst only heard by himself

' _they are probably fighting Kaguya. If her story is true, there is no way they can beat her without some help.'_

He moved back to the entrance of the tree. Placing both hands on the bark of the tree received the same response. It was painfully. Naruto had experienced a wide range of pain since the day of his 7th birthday when the villagers first got their hands on him. But, it was nothing compared to the excruciating agony he was currently feeling. He could feel the powerful chakra surge through his coils. He was forced back as the pain became too much. The reprieve from the pain allowed him to analyze what he had just learned.

' _It's all Biju chakra.'_ He looked around himself, observing the tree with in a new light. _'From all of them.'_

At that moment, another clone created about Kurama had dispersed and parts of his memories had entered his head. A wide grin spread across his face. Whatever he did had worked as an image of Naruto socking Kaguya in the face. But, the next couple of images were of Kurama and Sasuke losing in the power struggle between them and the goddess.

Both hands shot forward imbedding themselves into the bark partial. Naruto was confused at his new strength but it only lasted until the chakra began its trek into him once again. Naruto blue eyes shut tightly trying to fight back the tendrils of pain that followed the path of the chakra.

Had he the ability to see his chakra coils. He would have seen them being destroyed. Then the corrosive red chakra begun to construct new pathways, this process continued until all the pathways had been reconstructed. Naruto's skin had begun to peel off due to the influx of the chakra leaving the chakra to replace it over and over again.

His pain lessened as the concentrated chakra healed the damage it caused. However, the new coils allow an increase of Biju chakra to flow through them. Starting the process once again. Naruto managed to force his body to remain firm despite the ever-increasing amount of pain.

Had his eyes been open he would have seen parts of his body change and glow.

* * *

"She is losing chakra. And fast." The voice came from Sasuke Uchiha. The last Uchiha stood observing his opponent intently. His words gathered the attention of the only four humans that managed to escape the Infinite Tsukuyomi.

Sakura Haruno and Kakashi stood behind the current fighters of the group. Waiting for him to explain what he meant. The oldest of the group seeing the Sasuke not explaining what he meant, he asked.

However, Sasuke didn't answer. Kurama did. "I am not sure what's going on but for the last couple of encounters the amount of chakra she has had, has continued to drop. Even now I can feel it disappearing, to where I don't know." The nine tailed bijuu took the short reprieve to ask his siblings if they knew what was going and they like him came up empty.

"You think she is preparing another technique?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No, my eyes would have seen something of that scale." Taking the time to glance at the pinkette who asked before shifting his gaze back towards the progenitor of chakra. "We should finish this before we lose the advantage." Kakashi and Sakura knew he was talking to "Naruto" but still nodded their head in case they are needed.

Kurama growled hating how he had to work one the pink eyed monkeys. but his attention quickly shifted back to Kaguya as his enhanced hearing picked up part of her conversation with black Zetsu.

"What is wrong Mother?"

Kaguya had a scowl on her face as she continued to feel weaker and weaker. _'My chakra is willingly leaving me. But where is it going.'_ It then clicked. "Curse that child."

Zetsu once again spoke. "Who?"

"Naruto Uzumaki… I shouldn't have left him in the seal."

Kurama smirked now knowing that Naruto is ok, and that he was proving to be just annoying to Kaguya as he was to him. "What are you smirking about Dobe?"

"I'll let that slide this one time Uchiha… I found out what's wrong with her. But, I'm not sure how long it will last so let's seal her up before she regains control." Not waiting Kurama went into action. Followed by the Uchiha and surprisingly Sakura, who had activated the seal on her forehead.

Surprisingly they were passed by Kakashi who enter his complete Susanno form. The blueish green chakra construct proved to be unreliable as the bone projectiles shot by Kaguya pierced right through and continuing towards Kakahsi's chest.

Zetsu and Kaguya both gave a victorious smile only for the frown to replace it. The bone spear passed right through the man. The sharigan span with his unusual shape in both eyes. A Chidori sprung to life in preparation of striking the mother of chakra down.

Unfortunately, she was able to maneuver enough for the attack to only hit her shoulder. The attack hit but it only caused her to frown. _'Ashura's incarnation is causing more problems than I believed possible. My chakra is fighting my control and leaving me faster the longer I am fighting these two. If I try to deal with that boy now I will be sealed before I could return.'_ Her thoughtswere interrupted when the Biju possessed Naruto appeared on both sides of her.

Kaguya once again summon an all killing ash bone out of her good arm launching it towards one of her attackers. Using her other arm, she sent a bone through a small portal to intercept the last attacker. The first one was struck perfectly in the chest and begun to disintegrate. The second attack barely made it out of the portal before the air around the portal began to swirl. The tell-tale signs of Kakashi's Kamui taking effect. Kaguya frown, realizing she was in a rough spot. The spear was gone and Kurama continued to approach her. the crumbling clone had disappeared being replaced by Sasuke. Both of them were approaching her at a fast pace.

Showing her control over her still depleting chakra she floated up leaving their range. The smirk on Naruto's face was the only warning she had. A fist with the force of a dozen freight trains smash into the crown of her head sending her back into the waiting hands of Kurama and Sasuke.

* * *

Before Naruto could fully register what was going on he was standing in front of the version of himself that was fighting with Sasuke. Noticing this Naruto plastered his normal giant grin on his face. "Yo! Kuruma you look good like that." he laughed at his own statement but heard no response. He opened his eyes once again to see his reaction. "What is something on my face?"

Kurama, his siblings and the rest of team seven stood stock still. What stood in front them was most definitely Naruto from the voice and personality. But his looks were wrong.

Naruto looked much like Kurama did with three differences that allowed everyone to tell them apart. The most obvious one was Naruto was glowing with an intensity that pushed his color closer to white. Second the number of black orbs floating behind him was ten. And third his eyes the slit wasn't that uncommon but they were the normal blue instead of red.

Kurama moved closer to Naruto. Just as he was within arm's reach of him his fist slammed into the top of his head. Expecting Naruto to bend over in pain, he was presently surprised that Naruto barely moved an inch.

Rubbing the spot reflexively, Naruto looked at his attacker in bewilderment. "What did you do that for you over grown plushy?" Naruto rant was cut short seeing his balled up fist shake infront of my face. "Why am I glowing?"

"Naruto? Is that you?"

Naruto looked past his body and saw the rest of his team staring at him. "Sure, is Sakura-chan."

Kakashi chose now to speak up. "If that Naruto… Who is that?"

Wrapping an arm around the other glowing person her smiled widely. "This is Kura-" he sentence was cut short as all the air left his lungs thanks to the elbow digging into his ribcage.

"It's the Kyuubi." The sensei of team seven and its medic turned towards Sasuke as he stared intently at the two beacons of chakra. "We been fighting with the Kyuubi this whole time. I thought Naruto was acting different but there were bigger problems to deal with. But, now it all makes sense." Naruto and Kurama just stared at him both feeling the emotions shifting chaotically within him.

"Except for how it happened in the first place."

Naruto looked at Kakashi who had just spoke. Then Kurama for answers.

They never came as the moon like orb that floated not far overhead began to crack. Soon the entire surface of the celestial body had cracks spreading over its surface. A purple light emanated from deep within the orb.

This whole transaction caused everyone to frown but Naruto, Sasuke, and Kurama could tell what was going on. Or at least had some idea. A pulse shot out from the floating orb. Its power was immense cracking the earth all around them. It shot a second one not long after, more powerful than before.

Sakura managed to steady herself on the cracked ground. She looked towards Sasuke and the Narutos before she spoke up. "What is going on?"

"It is going to blow… the technique she used before she was sealed is becoming unstable." Two more pulses shot through the earth the intensity of the light grew with each pulse.

Large sections of the new moon begun to fall showing the chakra beneath swirling chaotically. All the earth and rock that had been held to the orb of chakra by gravity had either been destroyed by the pulses or fell to its normal spot. This left only an orb of swirling red, black and purple chakra. Naruto absently thought it looked similar to a Rasengan but didn't voice it.

That's when it happened the orb compressed to the size of a marble within in the span of a couple of seconds. A single crack shown on the orbs new form then it exploded in a brilliant reddish white light. The shockwave reach the group first. Its force was enough to put each one of them on their knees. But they could feel the actual blast approaching.

Naruto acted quickly and used all 10 of his truth-seeking orbs to create a dome around the group. He braced himself and the others inside followed his lead. They were right to. Not a second later the dome was hit with such force that they could feel their protection be forced into the earth at alarming speeds. The forced didn't let up and the shield Naruto erected was suffering. Trying to repaired it as fast as he could, only proved futile. He knew his dome wouldn't be able to hold much longer. So, he once again acted without thinking. _'I won't let them die too.'_ Images of a Neji and his sacrifice flashed through his mind. The dome shrunk and 8 truth-seeking orbs reappeared from it. They moved towards the occupants and quickly surround them in oval shaped spheres. He ignored the protest and ranting from his friends as he prepared his next move. Focusing on timing his action just right. "NOW!" the back of the dome opened up jettison the pod shaped objects along with their cargo.

The weaken shield barely last a fraction of a second longer before it was blown apart and consuming Naruto in its destructive path.

* * *

BOOM! Lightning struck the ground once again followed by another and another. As the white-hot electricity created a symphony of noise all around the world. Their lights keeping the sky lite for minutes at a time despite the black clouds that cover most of the north-eastern hemisphere. Wind chased each other incircles creating funnels some of which connect the sea and the sky. Bringing one skyward to meet the other. Waves rose and crashed against each other fighting for dominance only to be swallowed by even more powerful ones. The oceans' reach continued to creep further and further in land taking anything not firmly secured with it. Cracks criss cross the island of japan while the earth continued to violently shake changing landmass forever, nothing was spared from this unnatural event. The whole planet felt the effects no matter how far they were from its epicenter.

While scientist tried hard to find ways to explain why almost every natural disaster possible decided to happen at once. Those of religious belief prayed to their respective gods hoping they would be shown mercy from the natural disaster. Believing only a higher power could cause the world to shake in such a way. Little did they know the gods themselves had no idea what was going on.

The United States of America had become the center of western civilization sometime in the past couple of centuries. Following this movement of centralize power was the Greek Pantheon's home Olympus. No longer situated over the mountain named after said home. Now the home of the gods was placed high in the sky above the Empire state building, only accessible to mortals by an elevator which will take you to the 600th floor.

Olympus was a masterpiece of architecture fitting of the gods that called it home. Rock face resembling a mountain peak held multiple temples and pathways reminiscent of ancient Greek architecture the marbled columns were perfect condition not seeming to be ever touch by time. At the mountain's peak was the largest of the temple. Holding the Olympian throne room. Where 12 magnificent thrones were set in a semi-circle facing a large hearth in the center of the room.

Currently the throne room was occupied by one being known as a god. He sat on what could only be his respective throne. Dressed in Greek armor with a flowing cape behind him. his light brown hair connected his beard to the rest of his facial hair. The scowl he wore did not do much to hinder his handsome visage. His body was well muscled but not in any particular form. In his hands, he held a metal cylinder that crackled with lightning at each end.

he sat in silence waiting for one person to show. At that very moment, a swirl of water began to take the shape of a man in front of one of the seats. Once fully realize the man sat down looking at the male position in the center most throne with annoyance. The man had short dark hair that was wavy and well done. His skin was lightly tan matching that of someone who spends a good deal of time on a beach. He had unique blue green eyes. His swimmers build was hidden underneath metal armor inscribed with images of the waves and sea life. In his hand was a trident.

"Is there a reason you continue to flex your ego in such a way brother." The newly arrived man stated in a tone matching his easily seen countenance. "We all know you are king. Acting in this manner is not how a king should behave. Especial with your actions effecting my domain." The last couple of words were spoken with a growl.

"Silence Poseidon! Do not speak to me as if you are not the cause of this." Lighting danced over the speaker's body emphasizing his fury. "Do not act as if you are not the one shaking the seas and earth to the point my temple trembles as well." now standing glaring at the now known Poseidon.

Just as a rebuttal was on the edge of Poseidon's tongue another figure appeared in the room. "I do love how easily you both go for each other's' jugular. But I believe you should listen to what the other has said before coming to blows." Emerging from the shadows of the room was another man and god Hades king of the underworld and oldest brother to the two bickering gods.

"What are you doing here Hades, you were not summoned?" Zeus asked turning his attention to the shadow like figure that had yet to solidify.

A scoff was heard from the Hades. "I'm not really here brother. I am too busy to come in person. I did come to see why I am receiving more dead than normal. Only to find you to bickering once again."

Zeus' retort was halted by a shake that cause a few cracks to form in the center of the throne.

"I think it safe to say none of us are responsible for what is happening." Poseidon said to himself but those present heard him.

"You are right Poseidon. But, whatever the cause is it is effecting all the monsters. Making them act erratically. Some are even quivering in fear." Hades' words brought pause to both his brothers.

They both had the same words in their heads. _'No one knows what is going on?'_

Despite what the gods believed there was a being that knew or had an idea what was going on. Gaia, mother earth, the primordial of the earth, grandmother to the gods. She could feel any and everything that went on in or on her body. So, when the storms started she paid attention to it. She could feel the source of the supernatural disaster and couldn't help but do one thing.

The primordial goddess smiled. It was a dark, cruel, and beautiful smile.

* * *

The shaking, lightning and wind continued to increase reaching new heights. Just when the world seemed about ready to come apart an explosion tore apart the top of a mountain leaving no signs of life present. Except for one. A teen glowing white with burns, blood, dirt and grime littering his form. His chest rose and fell slightly signifying the teen still being alive.

Blue eyes cracked open before closing as their owner struggled with another bout of consciousness. Trying to move only cause pain to course through his body at levels he had never felt before. It was so intense the teen once again fell into unconsciousness.

He only awoke when he felt something move around his body. Trying to open his eyes proved no better than the first time, only able to make out the sky and the few clouds lingering from the previous storm. That's when whatever was surrounding the teen moved to block his view of the sky. Panic begun to set in as his confused and in pain mind tried to register his situation. Struggling against his binds proved futile but did not hinder his attempts.

' _Stop…stop fighting it. You must sleep and recover.'_ He struggled for a few seconds before giving into voices commands. Feeling his pain leave his body.

"Why are you helping me?"

The voice sounded feminine but it was hard to distinguish sex with his mind drifting in and out of sleep. _'Because you are connected to me in a way not even my children are. Even now I can feel my very essence willingly flow to you.'_ The voice paused as if confused about something. _'What is mine eagerly accepts you. Yet I do not know your name.'_

The wording was that of a question and it was answered in a voice heavy with sleep. "Naruto…Naruto Uzumaki" after giving his name he was asleep.

The movement around him had ceased. And unknown to Naruto he had been cocoon within a large tree that sprouted from the ground around him. The leaves the brightest of green the bark strong and unyielding. The roots reaching deep into the stone of the mountain bracing the new plant life against anything that would harm it.

' _Sleep Naruto Uzumaki. You will awaken better than before and with access to my power so we can take back the world my family has continued to destroy. But for now, rest... My darling Naruto rest.'_

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading my new Naruto x Percy Jackson Crossover. This chapter is a lot longer than normal for an opening chapter because I had to set up so much. But mainly to give you all the chance to see if the story is worth continuing. I don't have a set number to reach to continue but if I see an appropriate amount of people desire a second chapter it will be given.**

 **Read and Review that is all I ask.**


End file.
